


One thing to say

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something going on with Steve, & Danny's determined to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One thing to say

**Author's Note:**

> A little prompt!fic for [](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/profile)[**pennyplainknits**](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/) who said 'Civil Unions have just been legalised in Hawaii. Make of that what you will :-)'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

Steve’s been acting weird for a couple of days now. Not the usual ‘I am a Navy SEAL and I will fuck you up’ kind of insanity that passes for normal in Steve world, but something else… something just _weird_. He’s been quiet, and Danny’s caught him watching him when he thinks Danny won’t notice. Like that’s even remotely possible. It’s _Steve_ , and Danny makes it his business to notice everything.

He’s seen the times that Steve’s forced himself to stand a little straighter, like he’s screwing up the courage to say something – only to back off and fetch a beer, or go for another thousand laps around the island, or whatever it is that over-achieving, crazy-in-the-head, ocean-loving freaks do when they bail out of whatever the fuck they’re trying to say.

And okay, that’s it. Danny’s had enough. He’s given Steve his space, given him time to work out whatever cracked issues he’s got going on, but no more. He’s done. D-O-N-E, done. It’s time to get to the bottom of whatever is bugging Steve, and he’s going old school – he’s doing this the Williams way. Which means battering Steve – verbally, though a well-timed slap up the side of his stupid head cannot be ruled out – until the pineapple-loving maniac crumbles under the force of Danny’s will and spills his guts like a baby crying for its momma. No one, not even Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett, can withstand Danny when he’s on the war path. He’ll crack – they always do.

Decision made, Danny grabs a beer and goes out on the lanai to wait.

 _A little while later…_

“That’s it?” Danny can’t keep the laughter from his voice. “That is what this whole thing has been about? With the sad eyes and stoic face and mooning around all over the place?”

“I wasn’t mooning,” Steve mutters, and oh wow, that is some pout right there. “I was trying to find the right time. The words…”

Danny smiles – and he knows he probably looks like a lovesick idiot right about now, but that makes two of them, and who’s counting? – and shakes his head, reeling Steve in by his belt loops, affection and happiness and so much damn love threatening to burst him at the seams. “Yes, you big goof. Yes!” He’s laughing again, and son of a bitch, it doesn’t get any better than this. “Yes! Of course I wanna marry you!”

And Steve’s face twists – with relief and hope and something so fond and just freaking _joyful_ , and Danny didn’t know a person could have so much power over another human being. It’s humbling, and he’s never going to forget this moment, right now, right here.

“Yes,” he says again, more softly this time. “Yes.” And kisses the promise against the curve of Steve’s lips.

The end ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Damn it, Janet!' (The Rocky Horror Picture Show)


End file.
